The present invention relates to a snap fastener for securing shoe laces.
Especially for kindergarten children who are not yet able to tie shoe laces on their own, a device eliminating the need for tying shoe laces is very useful. Proposals for such a device have been made in EP 0 314 628 A2, FR 1.518.038 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,500,508, 3,345,707 and 948,071. The present invention is based on the object of providing an improved device of this kind which is even easier to handle.